


Because Somebody Loved

by Silverose27



Series: Because Somebody... AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animagus Fred and George, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Hermione Granger, Animagus Severus Snape, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Powerful Harry, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverose27/pseuds/Silverose27
Summary: continuation Of Because somebody Cared. years 4-7 somewhat follows cannon but not all the way.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Because Somebody... AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took so long for me to post but I got stuck on how I wanted to start this and I am asking for help on my fb group i joined so they have been a major help  
> I own nothing but the plot

_flashback_

Chapter 1- Home Again

Thirteen year old Harry Potter Snape happily entered the living room of Snape Manor from his third year of Hogwarts. It had been a normal year with Remus being the DADA teacher. Everyone loved Remus, he had made DADA fun, the only one who had a problem was Ron, mostly due to him not listening on how to weaken a boggart. After Christmas break everything changed. Harry was on his way to Hogsmeade when Fred and George Weasley pulled him aside.

_Harry blushed heavily as he was squashed between Fred and George as they pulled him into an empty classroom. He controlled his blush when they let him go to close and lock the door. They turned around to beam at him._

_"Harry our wonderful-_

_-adorablely honest-_

_-SlythinClaw-_

_WE have something to bequeath to you-" Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and spreading it out onto an empty desk. It was a very worn piece of parchment with nothing on it. Harry suspected it to be one of the twins' jokes and stared at it before staring at them._

_"This Harry is the secret of our success." George said patting the parchment fondly._

_"It's a wrench, giving it to you," Fred said winking at him" but it rightfully belongs to you." Harry blushed again before giving them an exasperated look._

_"An old piece of parchment? And how does it belong to me?" he asked._

_"An Old Piece of Parchment!? George explain." Fred said as he looped an arm around Harry's shoulders causing Harry to blush again._

_"Well...when we were in our first year, young,carefree and innocent-"_

_Harry snorted, he doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent. George added his own arm around Harry making Harry blush more_

_"-well more innocent than we are now - we got into a spot of bother with Filch."_

_"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and_

_-it upset him for some reason --"_

_"So he hauled us into his office and started threatening us and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous-"_

_"Don't tell me-"_

_"Well what would you have done?" Fred asked " Anyway we caused another diversion and I grabbed this."_

_"And you know how it works?" Harry asked_

_"Oh yes." Fred said smiling finally releasing Harry." This little beauty has taught us more than all the teachers in this school."_

_"You're winding me up." Harry said looking at the ragged old bit of parchment_

_"Oh are we?" George asked smiling._

_They pointed their wands to the parchment lightly. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'_

_And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from that point the wands touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment then words began to blossom across the top,great,curly green words that proclaimed:_

**_Messers Moony ,Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Darkness_ **

**_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER"S MAP_ **

_It was a map showing every detail of Hogwarts castle and grounds Showing inky dots moving around it each labeled with a name in small writing._

_"So how is this mine?" Harry asked._

_"Well we heard Sirius' nickname is Padfoot so he helped make this we haven't figured out who the others are yet but Its yours Harry." George said_

_"When you are done using it just say 'Mischief Managed'" Fred said. Harry watched in amazement as the map went blank again._

After having the map, Harry was exploring when a dot with the name Peter Pettigrew showed up one night. He ran to his father to show him. The next day the Ministry sent dementors, Harry had never seen such ugly looking creatures. It didn't help that every time he went near them he heard Lily and James death or fainted, which Ron tormented him about. After losing a Qidditch game and his broom breaking into several pieces after crashing into the Whomping Willow, his father and Remus taught him the charm to repel them. In about 4 lessons Harry was able to make a partial corporeal Patronus. 

They later found Peter as Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. He managed to get away as they went to arrest him dodging spells as he ran in his rat form. With him gone the Dementors left and the Gryffindors were giving Ron a hard time about having his pet. Ron got so mad from the teasing he blurted out Remus's secret about being a werewolf causing him to quit before the end of the year.

Harry shook his head of his thoughts as he went up to his room to unpack, his father would be home later due to a last minute staff meeting. Once he was in his room he pulled his trunk from his pocket and unshrunk it and started unpacking. When he was done he changed out of his school uniform into a faded pair of jeans and a loose pale blue button up shirt. As he walked past the mirror in his room he stopped and looked at his reflection. Gone was the scrawny boy with messy hair and glasses. He now had the build of a runner thanks to the diet his father had put him on when he was first rescued from his relatives, his hair was now to his shoulders and was soft and silky like his mothers. The third week of living with his father he was given a potion that corrected his eyes, so now he no longer wore glasses, to which Sirius commented that Harry now looked like a young Severus with out the nose. He continued on to head downstairs thinking once again he was so thankful that Poppy found out about his home life. He know had a loving father, two awesome uncles, a loving Aunt, A formidable grandmother and a fun loving godfather as well as two awesome, loyal friends in Hermione and Draco. 

"Hey cub finished unpacking?" came a voice from the study doorway as he pasted. He turned and smiled when he saw Remus now standing in the study doorway holding a book. 

"Hey Remus and yeah."

"Ready for this summer?" he asked as they continued on toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad said something about teaching me how to shield my mind and promise to keep a secret?"

"As long as you don't get hurt."

"Grandma Minnie is going to teach me to become an Animagus."

"That's wonderful pup. You'll be just like Sirius and Severus."

"Wait dad's an Animagus?"

"Oops. Yeah but you'll have to ask him what he is."

"Okay that's fair...Hey Remus?"

"Yeah pup?"

"I'm sorry about Ron telling everyone you're a werewolf. He must of heard me, Hermione and Draco talking."

"Oh its alright, I just thought Molly taught her kids better than to hold a grudge." As they entered the kitchen and Ruby set out the afternoon tea. 

"Oh she did, Ron's just a git. Where's Sirius?" 

"Oh he joined the search party that's looking for Peter."

Harry nodded as he finished his tea before he got up headed for the fridge to start pulling things out for a simple Shepard's pie. Remus watched him for a minute.

"Ruby is going to be upset." 

"No she won't as long as I leave the dishes...I need to do something to calm myself down...I got a letter on the way home."

"What?"

"I got a notice when the Dursley's trials are...and they want me to testify."

Remus sat up straighter. He remembered That the Ministry wanted to have the trial during Harry's 3rd year but Dumbledore managed to get the trial pushed back till the end of his school year so he could focus on his studies. He guess the Ministry didn't want to wait much longer. 

"When?"

"3 Weeks from now...I was really hoping to never see them again or relive the memories."

"I know cub but all of us are here for you, You don't have to face this alone."

"I know and I love you guys for it."

(Later that night)

Severus Snape took a deep breath as he finally walked into Snape Manor. He could feel his muscles loosen up now that he no longer had to keep an eye on students. As he ventured further into the living room he saw Remus sitting in an armchair reading and Harry stretched out on couch asleep with a book on his stomach.

"Welcome home Severus. Harry saved you some dinner."

Severus nodded as he walked to the couch and kneeled by his son and carded his fingers through his hair while trying to rouse Harry from sleep and moved the book off his stomach. 

"Son...Harry...wake up son."

Harry stretched before he opened his eyes halfway ad saw the image of his dad.

"Dad? When did-"  
  


"Just now...Why don't you head onto bed. Your bed is so much more comfortable than this couch." 

Harry nodded as he slowly sat up.

"Okay Night Dad...Remus." he said as he slowly got up and headed up the stairs to bed. 

'Night Harry/Cub"


	2. Summer begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer plans are discussed and harry talks with Severus about the letter from the ministry and two more Horcruxes are mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i own nothing but the plot

Chapter 2-Summer begins

Harry woke the next morning and got dressed before hurrying downstairs for breakfast. He saw Sirius at the table nursing a cup of coffee while Remus and Severus were chatting. Harry sat down ad thanked Ruby as she placed a plate with a fluffy omlete with cheese in front of him. Harry added some bacon and some of the mixed fruit on his plate as she popped away to do her other duties around the house.

"Morning Sirius."

"Uuugggh" came the reply from mound of red robes. Harry gave a silent chuckle as he finished his breakfast and Sirius woke up a bit. He drained his cup and had Ruby refill it. Harry raised an eyebrow as Ruby held up four fingers then pointed to the cup. 

"Uh Siri? why don't you go to bed instead of drinking that fourth cup?" Harry asked softly. Sirius stared at him for a minute before flicking his gaze down to his cup then back to Harry, 

"Yeah,,,,Good Idea." he pushed the cup away as he stood and stumbled out of the kitchen to his room. Harry glanced back to Remus and his dad and saw they were done talking and were watching Sirius leave.

"What are your plans for today?" Severus asked

"Well I was going to work on some of my homework then maybe later talk to you and Uncle Lucius about a letter I got on the way home on the train."

"Is it the same letter I received telling me I need to testify at the Dursleys trial in 3 weeks?" 

Harry nodded as he pushed his empty plate away. 

"Why don't I call Lucius now and we can get it out of the way then do your homework tomorrow. I have a feeling after this you won't focus on work." Harry nodded as he took his plate to the sink and followed his dad into the study with Remus closing the door behind them as Severus called Lucius to come through. The fireplace flared green as Lucius came through.

"Morning Harry, Severus, Remus."

"Morning Lucius."

"Morning Uncle."

"Lucius did you know about the Dursleys trial?"

"I just got a notice this morning before you fire-called me." 

"Did you get asked to testify too?"

"Yes. I thought the memories that you, Poppy and Harry provided was enough. Not to mention the medicial files." 

"Apparently not."

"Are you okay Harry?"

"I was hoping to never see them again , now I have to see them and tell everyone what they did to me. " Harry said dejectedly. Lucius quickly drew Harry into his side. 

"Narcissa, Draco and I will be there along with your dad, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Minerva... You won't be alone."

Harry nodded into Lucius' chest before he moved out of the hug. 

"I will contact my solicitor to represent you and he will discuss what they will cover in the trial." Lucius informed him 

"I will bring some calming draughts during the trials." Severus said.

"You may need to bring the strong ones for me I have a feeling Moony will not be happy." Remus said from his spot by the door.

"Of course." 

"Well while I have you all here. I have found two more of those items. Bella will be released from Azkaban soon and while she is healing she will give Cissy access to her vault where Helga's cup is at. She said Tom gave it to her for safekeeping. Albus is looking into Slytherin's locket. Albus believes Tom created these items from things he has deemed important to him. If he used Helga's cup he may have used other items belonging to the Founders. "

"So with the diary and possibly the cup and locket, we will have 4 left?" Harry asked Lucius nodded.

"I have to go. I will contact my solicitor as soon as I can." with that he was going back through the green flames again. 

"I have a feeling I am going to be brewing dreamless sleep for you when this trial starts. Would you want Sirius as Padfoot in your room on the nights you can't take it?" Severus asked. Harry thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright I'll mention it to him." 

"What are the plans for this summer? I know you wanted to train me on how to protect my mind, Grandma wants to teach me something..." 

"Well I know Lucius wants to take us to the World Cup, Remus, Sirius and I will continue training, I'm thinking after the trials we go somewhere to unwind before we come back to do your school shopping."

"Can I pick where we go?"

"Absolutely. I was also thinking you and I could tweak the wolfbanes." 

"Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post two chapters at a time. Enjoy. I will try to get chapters out but i am revising some of my stories on FF onto here and im keep getting new ideas as well for new stories


End file.
